dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Telekinetic
The telekinetic is a mental warrior who has expanded his mental powers to their limit, gaining the ability to influence the outside world with his mind. Harnessing this ability for combat is the mark of a true psychic. Only Kanassans, or characters who took the Mentalist class can take this path. Path features: Mind over matter (level 21): You may interact with the world with nothing but the power of your mind. You may manipulate objects from a distance of mind squares away. You are able to lift mind x20 pounds, as well as make basic melee attacks from 4 squares away, using your intelligence instead of your strength for the to hit. Mental Push (level 25): You may use your psychic powers to cause knockbacks from a distance, using the same rules as mind over matter. Mental Tangle: (level 29): You may use your psychic powers to make grab checks from a distance, using the same rules as mind over matter. Telekinetic Powers: Level 21 At-will powers Telekinetic blow You strike a foe with your minds full force At-Will ? Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic Standard Action Ranged 5 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 3P+ mind damage Telekinetic Whip Encounter ? Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic Standard Action Cone 2 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Intelligence vs Reaction Hit: 3p + mind damage. Level 21 Encounter powers Telekinetic blast Encounter ? Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic, Pressure Standard Action Cone 4 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: all struck targets take 4p + mind damage and are pushed backwards intelligence squares. If your intelligence is higher than their body, they are also knocked prone. Telekinetic Hammer Encounter ? Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: one creature within range Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: 4p + mind damage. If your Mind is higher than their Body, they are sunk into the ground and immobilized for 3 rounds. Level 24 Utility powers Telekinetic Split Encounter ? Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic Standard action Beam 15 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: All struck enemies are pushed away from the path of the attack. Telekinetic Armor Daily ? Martial, Psychic, Minor Action Personal Effect: Spend a surge to activate. you reduce damage to yourself by your intelligence. This effect lasts for 3 rounds. Telekinetic Sling shot Encounter ? Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic Minor action Ranged 20 Target: A Willing Ally Effect: You may slide the ally mind squares in a direction of your choosing. This movement does not provoke. Telekinetic sweep Daily ? Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic Standard Action Cone 3 Target: All enemies in range Effect: You knock all enemies in range prone. Telekinetic bat Daily ? Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a ki attack on you Effect: You strike the incoming attack with a telekinetic bat, knocking it away from yourself and suffering no damage, or half damage if the attack was a daily. The player may attempt an intelligence vs Reaction attack that repels the attack back at the triggering target instead. Failure causes the user to take damage as normal. This ability can not activate against blasts, bursts, or ultimates. Level 26 Daily powers Telekinetic crusher Daily ? Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One enemy in range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 5p+ mind damage and the opponents are immobilized (save ends). Psychic Burst Encounter ? Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic, Pressure Standard action burst 3 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5p + mind damage, and push all targets backwards a number of squares equal to Tenacity. Level 30 Ultimate powers Telekinetic meteor Daily ? Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic Fullround Action Ultimate Blast 6 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: 8p + mind damage, half of this damage is dealt immediately to an opponents armor, and they are driven into the ground, becoming immobilized (save ends) Miss: Half damage, no status. Dead lift Daily ? Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic Fullround Action Ultimate Blast 4 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: all struck targets take 7p + instinct damage and are flung mind x3 squares straight up into the air.